Not Forgotten But Never Known
by Tayspin
Summary: The Ghost crew never would think that they would run into another member, But what if they did but this new member has no memory of her past. Will the Ghost crew still want this newcomer to join them?
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

**Not Forgotten But Never Known**

 **Note From The Author**

 **This is my first fan fiction. I will try to update maybe every other day if I can. I am open to any type of criticism good or bad. If you would like to PM me if you have questions or would like to feature something or would like to add something to the writing. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.**

 **Chapter One Meeting**

(Liz POV)

I am walking in the town's market when things start to get weird. I was just going to get some food when I hear an announcement going off.

"Attention all and any children under the age of fifteen (I being only thirteen) line up here to be tested and scanned. The Empire is looking of the children of the force."

I start to wonder, what the heck is the force?! I line up after being rudely and unnecessarily shoved into line.

(Kanan POV)

We find ourselves in the heart of the markets in a town on Lothal. Hera asked us to go get food, fuel, and other supplies that we needed back on the ghost. I was forced to bring Zeb along which was not my idea but Hera's.

"Kanan, can we get this?"

I turn around to face Zeb and he is holding this very expensive looking pot or vase.

"No Zeb, now put that back before you break it and I have to pay our already extremely stretched money for it!"

Zeb is about to argue or throw back a half assed remark, when we hear a girl starting to scream. We eagerly and quickly rush to the sound hoping that everything is alright.

(Liz POV)

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL REGRET EVERYTHING THAT YOU HAVE EVER DONE TO ME!"

Now I know that, that was an empty threat but I had to try. I was just a weak 13 year old who right now lives alone. I have no idea what this stupid bucketheads want with me.

after I try to fight off the stormtroopers they finally get a better grip on my hand. They that a needle and prick my finger. the blood then went back into a machine. I have no idea what the machine does or will do. I gulp at that last thought.

Then the evil looking machine made a dinging sound and every stormtrooper gasped. The trooper that pricked my finger was now intensely looking at the machine. He then stated.

"You are under arrest for being a child of the force!"

"What the heck is the force? Stop it!" I cry out while being handcuffed.

 **Sorry for the small first chapter. This is only supposed to be a test chapter to see if the people like it. If you like it then I will try to get the next chapter to y'all and answer your guy's questions. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Pull

**Not Forgotten But Never Known**

 **Not From the Author**

 **The outtakes from the first chapter of my story were great. I wanted to thank jpeck2000 for being the first person to follow the story. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.**

 **Chapter Two The Pull**

(Kanan POV)

Zeb and I were rushing to reach the person who screaming so loudly. When we make it to the center off town I see a small girl. Either she was around the age of 10 or she was malnourished red and purple streaked hair was flying everywhere because she was putting up a fight. I saw that the main trooper was looking at a data collection machine. How the machine works is that blood is drawn then analyzed. Everything about the person whose blood went in the machine is showed on the screen. I saw the screen that the trooper was looking at.

 **Elizabeth (Last name unknown)**

 **Child of unknown**

 **Sibling of unknown**

 **Species human**

 **Aged 13**

 **DOB May 28th (year unknown)**

 **Home planet Lothal**

 **Midi-Clorian level 50,000**

I can't believe what my eyes are showing me. This small innocent girl has a Midi-Clorian level of 50,000!

"Zeb, that girl has a Midi-Clorian level of 50,000!"

"So, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Midi-Chlorians are what tells the Jedi if the person that they're interested in training can be trained **(A/N- Sorry if this definition in off, I tried)**. So far the highest known level was around 30,000 **(A/N- Sorry if this was off too)**."

"Oh, so why would the Dark Side be looking for her?'

I don't think they were just looking for her. I think they were looking for children of the Force, Zeb. We have to find this girl before they hurt her or worse!"

(Liz POV)

"Please I have no idea what you are talking about. I never even have heard of the force before this!"

I start begging with the troopers but they just won't listen to me. People were started to scream on the streets, yelling at the troopers to let me go.

All of a sudden I start to feel this connection. I turn around and there standing was a man, just a man! He had brown hair pulled back and blue eyes. Standing next to him was a creature I have never seen before in my life. The thing was A light purple color with darker purple stripes. The man was staring directly at me. The creature was looking at the man.

I think to myself that they are probably just wondering what happening and why I was being taken away. Hell, I didn't even know that answer! But that pull I felt. It was strange. I feel almost like I can trust this man, but he has a big secret that no one knows. We stare at each other for a few more seconds then he starts to look extremely worried. I am now started to feel really tired. My legs and arms go numb. The stormtroopers had drugged me!

 **I hoped you enjoyed my next chapter of Not Forgotten But Never Known. I most likely will not be able to update in a few days. School has just started up again and I have a lot off work to do. Don't forget to follow favorite and review!**


End file.
